Dimitri Rascalov
|dob = 1969 |pob = Soviet Union |dod = 2008 (aged 39) |home = Hove Beach, Broker, Liberty City |nationality = Russian |family = Unnamed cousin |affiliations = Faustin Family Mikhail Faustin (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Ray Bulgarin Pegorino crime family (Associate) |vehicles = DF8-90 White and Yellow Maverick (Destroyed) Gray Super GT |businesses = Cocaine Smuggling Blackmail Trickery |voice = Moti Margolin }} Dimitri Rascalov (Russian: Дмитрий Раскалов) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is also mentioned in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Dimitri is a Russian mobster who had immigrated to Liberty City alongside Mikhail Faustin, and was a major and former partner to many people, including Mikhail, Ray Bulgarin, Niko Bellic, Jimmy Pegorino and Giovanni Ancelotti. Dimitri is known for betraying his friends and partners, showing disloyalty to almost everyone. Background Dimitri was born in Russia in 1969 and served in the Soviet Army during the Cold War, and at some point in time, he befriended Mikhail Faustin. They later spent time in a Siberian prison together, where Mikhail protected Dimitri from rape from other inmates. They have matching tattoos on the palms of their hands, which means that they are "brothers" for life. They began their criminal activities in Russia, where they were both "selling hash to tourists in Red Square" and Dimitri was convicted of murder more than once. In the mid-1990s, he "exploited a loophole in the US immigration treaty" to move to Liberty City, as did Mikhail. Mikhail moved with his wife and young daughter. Dimitri was arrested in 1998 and 2000 for extortion and hijacking, respectively. In following years, Mikhail's addictions to alcohol and cocaine caused his anger and paranoia to spiral out of control. Dimitri abused painkillers, but remained calm. While Mikhail had taken to an extreme level of violence, even by organized crime standards, Dimitri favored reasoning with people to maximize profits (although he could still intimidate people if necessary, as seen in "Do You Have Protection?"), telling Mikhail time and time again that they had to "play by the rules." Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Meeting Niko Bellic Dimitri first met Niko Bellic when he and his cousin Roman were kidnapped and interrogated by Andrei for killing Mikhail's employee Vlad Glebov. Dimitri wanted to have Niko and Roman killed, however Mikhail thought it better to have Niko begin working for them, Dimitri agreed. After Mikhail had shot Roman in the stomach Dimitri shows a kind gesture in having Roman's wounds stitched. However, when Niko complains that the task he and Mikhail set for Niko (pulling over every van in South Broker and stealing the one selling televisions) is impossible he smugly tells Niko that the situation is "a problem for you and your cousin, not me," which foreshadows his betrayal. Later on, Mikhail orders Niko to kill Lenny Petrovic, the son of the country's most powerful Russian mobster Kenny Petrovic, because Mikhail has a vague, unfounded suspicion that Lenny is a snitch. Dimitri tries to reason with Mikhail, saying Lenny Petrovic is dating his cousin and that law enforcement doesn't need a snitch to keep tabs on them due to Mikhail's methods, but to no avail. Betrayal Later, Dimitri meets with Niko privately, claiming that Kenny Petrovic would spare them both if Niko were to kill Mikhail. It's possible that Dimitri lied, but Niko seems to have never gotten any trouble from Petrovic as promised. When Niko was supposed to collect his payment, Dimitri revealed that he was allied with Ray Bulgarin, who employed Niko as a human trafficker across the Adriatic Sea until he blamed him for a sinking ship. Niko escaped with the aid of his friend "Little" Jacob Hughes, but failed to kill Dimitri and Bulgarin—both would continue to pursue Niko from then on. The same day, his cousin Roman's apartment building and taxi depot were burned down. Soon after betraying Niko, Dimitri became a major figure in the Russian Mafia and started his own cocaine importation operation. He was arrested but released for attempting to bring cocaine into Liberty City along with a business associate. After they went into hiding in Bohan, he discovered that Roman still frequented a gambling den in Broker. Dimitri was owed an unspecified amount of money from The Lost MC associate Ashley Butler and used this to his advantage, sending two henchmen to her place, and convincing Lost MC Vice President Johnny Klebitz, and a member of the Uptown Riders, Malc, to kidnap Roman to try to lure Niko to his death, but Niko successfully rescued his cousin and Johnny was left in the dark as to why he had to execute the kidnapping. In the next month or so, Dimitri allied himself with Italian mob boss Giovanni Ancelotti, becoming their cocaine supplier and to profit from his family's rackets. The Pegorino Family learn of this affiliation and decide to steal a shipment of cocaine in Catch the Wave. His first action was to extort deputy mayor Bryce Dawkins to help them control several construction unions, blackmailing him with knowledge of his gay affair with Bernie Crane. Coincidentally, Niko was an old friend of Bernie's and stopped the blackmailers. He also tried to ambush Bernie and Niko by boat while they were having lunch. Niko then allied himself with Gambetti family boss Jon Gravelli and destroyed their shipment of cocaine. Death At the end of the game, Dimitri offered to sell the heroin from Jimmy Pegorino to a third party; Pegorino had Niko working for him at the time. Pegorino was made aware of their feud (which started when Rascalov sold Niko out to Ray Bulgarin, continued when he burned their Broker Safehouse down, and then finally crossed the line when Rascalov kidnapped Roman); but Pegorino still asked Niko to participate in the deal. The player is then given the choice of whether Niko will participate in the deal and be paid, or rebel and kill Dimitri. Dimitri is killed by Niko in either scenario. Deal= Dimitri was to collect heroin and sell it to a third party, who would in turn pay Niko and Phil Bell. Dimitri betrays Niko as expected and leaves he and Phil trapped in the compound, while Niko and Phil must fight their way to the money and escape the compound. The very next day Niko's cousin Roman was getting married, and Dimitri sent a hitman to kill Niko. He accidentally killed Roman in the struggle, after which Niko swore revenge on Dimitri more than ever. After Niko and Little Jacob find Dimitri and Pegorino at an abandoned casino in Alderney, where they witness Dimitri execute Pegorino in an attempt to claim the profits for himself. Niko chases Dimitri throughout the city before killing him on Happiness Island. |-| Revenge= Ignoring Pegorino's orders, and following a tip given to him by Roman in a phone call with him recently, Niko immediately confronts and kills Dimitri on the Platypus tanker ship, coincidentally the same ship that brought Niko to Liberty City. As a result, Pegorino loses most of his money, power and influence, and personally attempts to kill Niko at his cousin Roman's wedding.. He accidentally kills their family friend Kate McReary, after which Niko swears revenge. He tracks Pegorino to the abandoned casino in Alderney and chases Pegorino throughout the city before killing him on Happiness Island. LCPD Database record |} Murders commited *Jimmy Pegorino - Murdered to claim the profit from the heroin sale all for himself. (Only in Deal ending) Personality The Personality of Dimitri Rascalov is that of a interesting Personality. Having shown such loyality to Mikhail Faustin for decades, But ultimately betraying Mikhail and using Niko as a Subservient handyman to trick Niko to get his hands more dirty while maintaining the concept of Innocence among the crimes Niko was tasked to commit, Because of this endeavor. It was Niko who ultimately face various challenges of near death situations all at the expense of Dimitris gain. Although he has shown some previous compassion towards Roman, He ultimately disregarded any sympathy for Roman and Niko after the betrayal, Going as far as to try to kill Niko and Roman Several times, Kidnapping Roman, Burning down Roman's apartment and Taxi Depo. It could be said that Dimitri himself is a traitor and disloyal whom would kill fellow comrades in the sake of Gain, He has shown to hate Niko more than Roman, Such as various attempts to kill him and even hiring a Hit man to try to kill Niko (Whom accidentally killed Roman, Before he himself was killed by Niko). Dimitri being the cause of practically all of Nikos troubles in the game, Proves Dimitri as the Antagonist that he is. When Niko is given the opportunity to work alongside Dimitri (Players choice) If Niko Choices to follow the deal, It only results in another Betrayal by Dimitri thus influencing the ending of the game. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *Rigged to Blow *The Master and the Molotov (Boss) *Russian Revolution (Boss/Betrayal) *Roman's Sorrow (Post-mission phone call) *Hostile Negotiation (Post-mission phone call) *Union Drive (Post-mission phone call) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Post-mission phone call) ;Deal Ending *If the Price is Right (Voice) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed) ;Revenge Ending *A Dish Served Cold (Killed) Gallery DimitriRascalov-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Dimitri Rascalov. wg-grand-theft-auto-iv-1-4.jpg|Dimitri ordering Niko to kill Faustin Dimitri-Heroin.jpg|Dimitri, moments before his death. Dimitri-died-revenge.JPG|Dimitri's death (Revenge). Gtaiv1353.jpg|Dimitri betraying Pegorino. Pegorino-died-deal.JPG|Dimitri killing Pegorino. Chase-deal.JPG|Dimitri's Maverick. 185px-5264-gta-iv-a-revengers-tragedy.jpg|Dimitri's last moments (Deal). dmitri.png|Dimitri in LCPD Database. Trivia *Dimitri is an uncommon variant of the popular Russian name Dmitry. It is traditionally only used in the Church Slavonic language, although it is still used, albeit rarely, under normal naming conditions. *Dimitri's surname, Rascalov, is a Russianized version of the word "rascal." This is an obvious shot at Dimitri's personality, as a rascal is a mean, unprincipled and dishonest person. *Much like his first name, "Rascalov" is also incorrect as a Cyrillic transliteration would use the letter K rather than the letter C. *During the shootout in "A Revenger's Tragedy", Dimitri has 100% body armor as well as 200% health, allowing him to sustain about three times as much damage as a standard enemy. He is also armed with a Carbine Rifle. If the Revenge path is chosen, he will not have the extra health and will only have an SMG. *Like many other characters, Dimitri features distinctive models for cutscenes and in-game sequences. However, Dimitri's in-game model is inconsistent with that of the cutscenes in that his tie has been fused with his shirt and textured to match its color, when cutscenes depict his tie in pink and capable of swinging in motion. Despite these differences, the shape of the "fused" tie can still be seen on Dimitri's in-game model, particularly during "A Dish Served Cold." After Niko has executed Dimitri in this mission however, the tie does not appear on Dimitri's corpse. The frame of his glasses is also different: Black in cutscenes and yellow in-game. *Dimitri's cousin was a girlfriend of Lenny Petrovic before his death. This may be the reason why Dimitri could make a deal with Kenny Petrovic after Mikhail Faustin's hit. *As the story progresses, a Weazel News report on the radio will say that Russian businessman Dimitri Rascalov was held by police but released without charges, though this event is unrelated to the story. *If the Revenge option is taken, Dimitri is the one of two antagonists not to be killed in the final mission. The other being Vinnie in Grand Theft Auto: Advance. *Dimitri, along with Massimo Torini, Ray Bulgarin, Steve Haines and Devin Weston, is one of the five main antagonists in the entire GTA series who is not seen in the introductory mission for their respective game. *Dimitri and Ray Bulgarin are the only GTA IV era main antagonists who are affiliated with each other. Ray was also his only known friend and partner that he didn't betray. *Like most characters in the game, Dimitri will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is green, with two white stripes along the temples. *Dimitri is the only main antagonist in the GTA IV Trilogy who does not appear outside of his respective game. However, he is mentioned in Roman's Holiday in The Lost and Damned, and also in Departure Time in The Ballad of Gay Tony, where his death is confirmed. **The line in TBOGT mentioning his death isn't always played, however. Navigation de:Dimitri Rascalov es:Dimitri Rascalov fi:Dimitri Rascalov fr:Dimitri Rascalov nl:Dimitri Rascalov pl:Dimitri Rascalov sv:Dimitri Rascalov Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Category:Deceased characters Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Category:Faustin Bratva Category:Military personnel